


Always Hungry

by DesertLily



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Corruption Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Magnus Archives Season 1, killer plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Statement of Mariah Ainsworth, regarding an uncontrollable and cannibalistic house plant. Original statement given November 17th, 2014. Statement recorded by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist at the Magnus Institute, London.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Always Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! This started out as a statement as part of a TMA-themed MOTW game! I read and edited it in-character if any of y'all want to listen ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99li6fVjAig ). I apologise for my voice in its entirety to anyone that listens to it.

Statement of Mariah Ainsworth, regarding an uncontrollable and cannibalistic house plant. Original statement given November 17th, 2014. Statement recorded by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist at the Magnus Institute, London. 

_ Statement Begins.  _

Look, I never wanted things to turn out like this! I just...All I wanted was a nice succulent to brighten up my flat a little. My roommate - Lisa Haywood - got one too. We thought it would be cute, y’know? Look after them together and all that. Though, Lisa eventually decided on getting a cactus. She insisted that it would be easier to look after and that she was too forgetful for anything else. I was, however, very set on my succulent. It was hard to pick one at first because there were so many but this one just...called to me. It was pathetic to look at - smaller than the rest and kinda droopy. But I just decided it needed some TLC! Lisa was convinced it would die within the week. I ended up naming him ‘Angus’. I’m not sure why. It just seemed fitting! 

Things were fine at first. I was able to nurse Angus back to help and he thrived! It was quite nice to wake up and see him on my window sill each morning. It was like having a new friend! I even started talking to him sometimes.Lisa worked night shifts at the local 24-hour Tesco’s so she was asleep a lot in the day. The conversations were always one sided but in an odd way, it always felt as if Angus understood me - as if somehow he really was listening! It was soothing. Especially on days when things got a little bit rough or frustrating. I could just talk things out with Angus! He continued to grow and grow and I didn’t think much of it, really. 

The first sign something was wrong was when I found the pigeon feathers. I work at the local hospital - nothing too exciting. I’m just a cleaner. The hours are usually consistent but I’ve been working longer recently. One of the other cleaners - Barry Sands - had a nasty fall and broke his leg. We’d all been taking extra shifts to try and cover for him. As such, it meant I was spending a little bit less time at home. A little bit less time with Angus. I hadn’t really worried much. Why would I? He was a plant! He was hardly going to get lonely! It was about four days into my new schedule that it happened. When I came home, Angus seemed far bigger than before. I’d even call him bloated! It was like he was just...swollen. I tried googling it; trying to see if there was something wrong but no site I looked at gave any information that could be regarded as ‘helpful’. So I just went to sleep and hoped for the best. The next morning, Angus looked just as he usually did. There weren't any signs of the bloating at all! I was half-convinced I’d just dreamed it up. There was, however, a collection of pigeon feathers sprawled around his pot. It didn’t make sense. Sure, pigeons were everywhere in London but there was no way one could get into my room! The window was shut! Even if one had gotten in,  _ where was it now? _ I tried to put it down to Lisa playing some joke on me but she swore hands down that she hadn’t done anything. 

The pigeon feathers quickly became a regular occurrence as Angus grew bigger and bigger. The piles started to grow larger. I tried not to think about it too much. It had to be Lisa continuously trying to play a joke on me. I was just happy to see Angus doing so well and being so healthy! I was almost proud of him! My little droopy succulent was strong and healthy! If I could look after him, well I was certain a second plant couldn’t hurt. So I bought another succulent and set it down on the window next to Angus. It was shrivelled and dead by the next morning. I put it down to the plant having already been sick but it just...kept happening. I knew deep down that Angus had something to do with it somehow. But I couldn’t get rid of him! I was attached! Besides, it would be fine. I just wouldn’t get any other plants. 

Then I made the mistake of getting a boyfriend. Luke Sawyer. Luke...Luke was nice and far too good for me. He was a junior doctor at the hospital. We had gotten talking one night and just hit things off straight away. He invited me to drinks and one thing led to another and well...Let’s just say we got very close very quickly. We were together for over a month before I invited him over to my flat. Until then, there had been something deep inside of me insisting that Luke needed to stay away. Luke shouldn’t be anywhere near Angus. It was ridiculous really. Finally, I managed to push the instinct aside and Luke came over. We had a nice evening and everything went well! But Luke left in a rush the next morning, insisting he didn’t feel too well. The flu was going around and I think he was worried about me catching it. I remember how raspy and wheezy his voice sounded - as if he had a sore throat or as if something were  _ blocking _ his throat. The cause of Luke’s death remains a medical mystery. Thorny vines were found growing inside of his throat, constricting his airways entirely until he had simply dropped dead. No one knew how it happened. But I did. It was Angus.  _ It had to be _ . 

That was when I decided I needed to get rid of him. It wasn’t an easy decision. I was obsessively attached to him at this point, but I knew there was something wrong with him. So I threw Angus into the black bin outside of our flat and thought nothing of it. Until I found him on my window sill again the next morning. I thought that maybe I hadn’t actually thrown him away and it had just been a dream. But the next time I threw him away, he came back then too. He always came back. Every single time. And he was still getting bigger and bigger. 

Eventually, we had to move him into the living room. He was just too big for my window sill anymore. Lisa wasn’t entirely sure why I didn’t get rid of him. She didn’t believe me when I said he would just come back. Nobody did. Why would they? This wasn’t a horror movie! Plants didn’t just...grow like that! Angus stopped growing after we moved him into the living room. He wasn’t near a window that opened anymore. Still, I felt an unease in my stomach when I watched him. Like something terrible was going to happen. 

And it did. The flat was too quiet. I don’t know how I knew but I just  _ knew _ ANgus had done something. It was never that quiet. Lisa was usually up getting ready for work when i got back. But she wasn’t. There was just...silence. Then I saw Angus. He was bigger than he ever had been before; standing far too tall and far too bloated. Next to him on the ground was a familiar pair of shoes. Lisa’s shoes. I don’t know how but he had done  _ something _ to her. She was gone. My plant had killed her. 

Look, I’m not expecting you to believe me. Why would you? A killer plant makes me sound insane! But I...I needed to tell someone before it was too late. I can’t get rid of Angus and it’s only so long before...well. I just need someone else to understand. 

_ Statement Ends.  _

We did try to follow up with Ms. Ainsworth but were greeted with no response. I did send Tim to try and find any police reports about the incident. The results of which indicate that both Ms. Ainsworth and her former flatmate, Lise Haywood have since been reported missing. They were originally reported missing by their landlord who had gone to check on them after they were two weeks late on their rent payment. Most likely a case of the two women running away due to lack of money or undergoing some other foul fate. There's absolute no logical reason to blame a house plant of all things for their disappearance. The report states that there were no signs of a break in. The only thing out of place was a broken plant pot on the floor of Ms. Ainsworth's bedroom with the window just slightly opened. Not nearly open enough for a _human_ to fit through. Anyways, I personally believe that Ms. Ainsworth may have just had an overactive imagination and watched _Little Shop of Horrors_ perhaps one too many times. Whilst I do hope for a positive outcome in finding the two women, I have my doubts as to any supernatural interference. Still, a curious case. 

_Recording Ends._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
